To test the caloric theory of organic entropy quantification, and to use this theory in generating system entropy values for species of annual killifish. These entropy values will in turn be used to calculate the fishes' entropy production rate at various points in its lifespan. Attempts will be made to relate aging with either increasing or decreasing animal entropy. Respiration and entropy measurements will also be attempted on fertilized eggs of annual fish.